


黑衣人AU《依附》chap（1）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning⚠️：7岁年龄差，锤叫基“daddy”，骚话连篇，腹黑反水，生子。下一章开半强迫孕期车





	黑衣人AU《依附》chap（1）有车

会议厅的气氛尤为凝滞，自黑衣人组织成立以来，从未有过如此难堪的败绩和损失。

Thor抬头看了一眼，高挑精瘦的omega特工正缓慢地叩着桌沿。笃，笃，笃……沉闷的声响在落针可闻的寂静中极具压迫力。

Thor几乎能倒背出这位前辈的辉煌史，最年轻的黑衣人总部主管，唯一获得16个勋章的omega特工，星际外交权限最高的管理层……

L几乎是一个传奇，哪怕在几百年后也能被刻成图腾，成为黑衣人组织史上强大而神秘的荣誉特工之一。

天，他才32岁。 

25岁的Thor盯着那张冷峭深刻的面孔，突然就产生了这样荒唐而逾矩的想法。

“说点什么，pretty boy。”长桌另一头的特工C偷偷给他发短信，“我们要被你的Daddy冻僵了。”

Thor摸了摸鼻子，omega冷绿的眼睛因为他的动作看了过来，这让alpha想起了他们的初遇，哪怕只是Thor单方面的回忆。

刀锋般的视线扫过周遭各异的面孔，高挑的黑发omega裹挟着寒风穿过大厅。L身后的门合上许久，屏息静默的外星人和特工们才重新喧闹着恢复工作。

3秒，Thor用鼓噪着耳膜的心跳来默念计时。

这三秒的初遇，足以将特工H的人生碾碎重塑，齑粉般倾泻进alpha胸口被劈开的沟壑之中，糅杂成强烈而罪恶的欲望。

“别指望我，”Thor垂下一圈乌青的眼睛，按了几下手机，“这次闹大了。”

一本文件突然就凌空扔了过来，“咣”地砸到了特工H神游的脸上。

“你去办公室。”L终于开口说了第一句话，然后头也不回地走了，“其余人滚回去写任务报告。”

特工们如蒙大赦地陆续离开，C还幸灾乐祸地比了个抹脖子的手势。

Thor揉揉额头上被砸出的凹痕，龇着嘴角快步跟上了浑身煞气的omega。

“Sir……”alpha拖长了语调跟在前辈身后，像一只显摆鬃毛的小狮子，“这次6个特工没一个不拼命，是情报错……”

“跪下。”

Thor眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛，看着特工L面色冷清地坐进沙发，眼刀又飞了过来。

“Kneel.”

高大健硕的alpha似乎被捏住了命门般，居然真的安分温顺地跪在了omega脚边，肌理分明的大腿在西装裤上绷出性感的纹路。

“我知道，Loki。”Thor现在的模样实在不算英俊，半张脸被爆炸的热浪轰得泛红，一只眼睛被雇佣兵打得淤青充血，肩膀被子弹飞射穿孔，小腿骨也是装了特质的钢架才能正常走路。

黑衣人只有代号，Thor软磨硬泡了很久才知道L的真名。

“我不该让自己伤成这样。”小狮子恹恹地甩了甩尾巴，把脑袋搁在了前辈的膝上，“很快就能恢复的，sir。”

“你是我的东西，没资格把自己弄坏。”Loki俯身揉了揉Thor短簇毛绒的金发，alpha打定主意卖弄色相，他揉到左边就歪着头眯左眼，揉到了右边……

omega捏着他的下巴吻了上去。

危机解除，特工H眉开眼笑地往前辈身上爬，人高马大地把精瘦的omega压在沙发里又啃又亲，直到被Loki踹回了地上：“我让你起来了？”

Thor抬头看着那双刻薄戏谑的绿眼睛，此刻的场景和他们第一次做爱时完全相同。

那时清剿星际逃犯的任务刚刚结束，Loki跨过惨烈的尸体，坐在安全屋的沙发上看向他，说，过来跪下。

Thor几乎是身体本能地执行了命令，他私人手机上的屏保是偷拍前辈的照片，而在这个任务的前一天被Loki看见了。

omega让Thor靠近，直到他说停下。但alpha的肩膀已经挤进了特工L的两腿之间，那双幽绿的眼睛依旧低头看着他：“你还不够近，特工H。”

于是他们在满地惨烈的外星尸体中接吻，Thor被年长7岁的omega前辈拖上了沙发，Loki轻喘着扶住alpha劲挺的腰，蜷起双腿让他慢慢进去。

“Good boy……”Thor有些紧张过头，丢脸地被omega在身下揉着耳根安抚，“重一点，没事……唔！你还不赖……”

Thor回过神，半跪着解开omega的衬衫一路吻了下去。Loki捏着领带抽在了alpha脸上，哑着嗓子让他有多远滚多远。

“我不滚。”特工L的手劲很大，软塌的领带在他手里像鞭子一样，Thor用膝盖顶着他的腿根缠上去，裸露在外的皮肤被抽得通红也不躲，“是你先招惹我的，活该被缠上。”

“我没在床上教你耍无赖，”Loki被后辈捏着腰啃脖子，半边身体发麻地被抽走了领带，“唔嗯！谁知道你能装半年多的小猫崽……”

“腿分开，sir。”Thor扯开了特工L的皮带，咬着他滚动的喉结轻笑，“你只是在自欺欺人。”

Loki在性器被含住时喘息着仰倒在沙发椅背上，指腹暧昧温存地抚过Thor吮吸着凹陷的面颊。

特工H的裆部被前辈的皮鞋踩住，时轻时重地摁压挤弄。alpha咽下射进嘴里的东西，捏着omega的腰把他往下拖，整个私处便全都暴露在眼前。

“哈唔…嗯！Thor……”舌尖灵活狡猾地钻进雌穴，Loki吸着气绷紧身体，轻笑着揉了揉alpha的脑袋，“你学得真快，哼嗯……”

这具身体像一把漂亮精密的武器，每块肌肉都为杀戮而设计，薄而紧地盘踞在皮肤下，将身体里的湿软紧颤都全副武装。

“是你教得好，sir。”omega夹着Thor的脖子高潮了一次，终于拽着alpha的领带让他起来。伺机而动的雄狮掰开猎物的双腿，将腰杆卡进了前辈紧翘的臀缝之间。

“哈唔……”沙发被晃得咯吱作响，Loki抓着alpha背上的西装布料低叫，被狂风骤雨般的操干刺激得面色潮红，却依旧抿着冷清的嘴角气若游丝地呻吟。

“Good boy……嗯！”特工L总喜欢这样唤着野性未退的小狮子，alpha湛蓝的眼里充斥着狂悍的欲望，那都是他纵容出的背德和放肆，“嗯呃！哈唔……瞧瞧你，嗯！嘶……再深点，棒极了…嗯啊！my boy……”

年长的omega游刃有余地撩拨着他的alpha，贲发饱满的肌肉，彪悍骁勇的爆发力，年轻俊美的alpha身上的一切特质都让Loki欲罢不能。

“Loki，sir……”Thor摁着omega的腰往他的身体里钻，那双腿扭动着紧勾着他，在高潮时打开全身让alpha横冲直撞地倾略。

Loki微垂眼帘勾着alpha的唇舌接吻，指尖轻揉着Thor漂亮的金发，然后是alpha粗喘着起伏的脊背，搂着家猫般温顺的野兽在高潮的余韵中温存。

Thor顺势被前辈推下了沙发，仰面躺在厚绒的地毯上看着omega骑了上来。alpha喜欢看着Loki用他的阴茎操着自己，像放浪形骸的神女，蜂蜜牛乳滋养着野生野长的淫欲。

特工L撑着下属的胸膛动了起来，摆动灵活劲瘦的腰杆前后套弄着肉刃，alpha空闲的手揉捏着omega的胸乳，或者使着坏地在Loki肚脐周遭打转。

但他很快就笑不出来了。

omega骤然紧绞了软肉，雌穴挤压推拒着深入的性器，在特工H难耐地闷哼中缓缓起身，又突然放松了身体猛地坐下去，湿软柔韧地贴着Thor的小腹抖了抖腰胯。

操。alpha被撩得全线崩溃，低吼着射了出来，睁大蓝汪汪的眼睛控诉着前辈的暴行，在omega一下重过一下的骑乘中可怜地哼哼。

“你的puppy eyes对我没用，”Loki身体里的那根巨物依旧硬得毫不客气，他叼开特工H的领口啃咬着alpha壮硕的胸肌，雪上加霜地咬出了带着血丝的牙印，“唔嗯、嗯！God dear…哈呃！你居然能边射边硬…嗯啊……”

“我喜欢你的屁股，sir。”Thor气喘吁吁地被夹着腰，特工L太辣了，只有他知道这座冰山的身体里有多热多湿，“我想进去…Loki，把那儿也交给我……”

“今天不行，”他们大汗淋漓地赤裸相贴，隔着门就是来往走动的黑衣人特工，Loki点了点alpha的鼻尖，“你犯错了，还想要甜头？”

“我的脸差点被你砸破相，Daddy。”Thor揉捏着omega的臀瓣往胯下摁，哼笑着咬住了前辈的耳垂，怀里的身躯突然颤了颤，“Daddy？你喜欢我这么叫……hey，daddy…”

“闭嘴！小混账……嗯！唔嗯！”Loki趴在alpha的肩上大口喘息，连呻吟都变了调，他居然被下属喊着daddy操开了生殖腔，“你别得寸进尺！哈嗯……”

“咬紧我…对，就这样，daddy……”雄狮懒洋洋地抽了下尾巴，终于眯起了狩猎者的瞳孔，“我要全射给你，瞧，这儿已经鼓起来了……”

Loki被顶得摇摇晃晃，alpha粗长的性器搅着精液在他的生殖腔里抽动进出，而特工H显然会灌进来更多。

“也许会有个小家伙也叫你daddy…嘶！你每张小嘴咬起人都狠……”Thor慢悠悠地把强势傲慢的前辈压回身下，极为色欲地晃动着腰胯肏干omega，“你猜我被砸之前在发什么短信？特工们都说你是我的Daddy……”

那帮欠收拾的混账东西！Loki遮着眼睛长长地呻吟，尾音绵软颤栗着上扬。

“连你也觉得我是个Good boy，听话的男孩儿…”Thor慢条斯理地拉开Loki的胳膊，湛蓝的眼睛温顺迷人地往着他，胯下却重重地碾进腔体的最深处。

Loki尖锐地唔了一声，恼火冷然地看着亮出獠牙的雄狮。

“我是吗，Loki？一个能把你干到高潮，让你肚子里的精液漏到地毯还想吃着阴茎的alpha只是个小男孩儿，都不算男人，对吗？”

他们沉默地对视，粗重粘腻的喘息交织在一起。Thor头皮发麻地抿紧嘴唇，尊严不长在膝盖上，他愿意配合Loki的性癖，却再也忍不了当个甜蜜听话的good boy。

“放松点，dear。”Loki权衡着软化了态度，能有资本吸引他的alpha当然不可能被驯服，“我只是叫惯了……你性感极了，对吗？别在做爱的时候赌气，我不喜欢这样。”

Thor不置可否地咬了一下前辈的脖颈，依旧压着omega不动。

“你不能掌控着所有的主动权，只在自己想做的时候让我碰你。”alpha趁胜追击，“我是愿意跪在你两腿之间，但不打算跪在你心里。”

Loki缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，史无前例地有些哑然。

“好吧，偶尔。”刁钻精明的特工L不得不退一步，安抚着摁住自己炸毛发脾气的小狮子，哦，现在是雄狮了，“偶尔我会顺着你，在你想做的时候。”

“成交，Daddy。”Thor笑眯眯地亲了一口把自己卖了的前辈，那双水雾弥漫的绿眼睛眯了眯，后知后觉地开始射出刀子，“只是个调情的称呼罢了，你偶尔叫我Good boy也没事。”

“你敢给我下套，特工H！”omega毒蛇般嘶嘶吐着舌信掐Thor，含着alpha淌水的模样却毫无威信。

“别在做爱的时候赌气，”Thor笑眯眯地抱起前辈，腾空着把自己挤到了最深处，脊背被omega抓得血痕交错也不在意，“你不喜欢这样，daddy。”

我要在黑衣人系统的服务器里把daddy设成禁词。Loki吸了吸鼻子，硬气地不吭声，睚眦必报地用嚣张下属的腱子肉磨牙。

被冰山总管“教训”了两小时的特工H满面春风地全身而退，信誓旦旦地说自己被摁在地上殴打了很久，哪怕没人会信。

H是爬进虫王肚子里引爆炸弹的狠角色，可在特工L的面前就成了温顺乖巧的小狮子，总是眯着蓝眼睛向前辈邀功领赏，恨不得能长出尾巴来挠挠omega结冰的面具。

“你们是不是睡了？”明察秋毫的特工C悄无声息地靠近，盯着Thor领口里的红痕，“我原本是刑侦科的，这牙印一看就属于男性omega，身高188以上，年龄28到35……”

“放屁。”Thor笑眯眯地摸了摸脖子，盯得特工C毛骨悚然，“我自己咬的，不行吗？”

行，你只要把脊椎掰成三段就能咬到自己的脖子了。

恃宠而骄的特工H依旧四处惹是生非，带着来避难的外星王室泡吧蹦迪，或者单枪匹马地干翻了整支齐塔瑞军队，结果造成半个纽约交通瘫痪。

特工L砸在后辈脸上的东西越来越多，水杯、鼠标、订书机、键盘……alpha笑嘻嘻地全盘接受，赖在前辈办公室里的时间也越来越久。

“别生气了，Sir……”卖乖的小狮子捏着Loki的脚心，撩起裤角顺着修长的小腿吻上去，把omega抱到了桌上笑嘻嘻地困在怀里，“鼻梁都快被你打歪了，真的舍得？”

“我不管你了，滚……嗯！”特工L咬牙切齿地一拳打向Thor的肋骨，被alpha捏住胳膊翻了个身，隔着裤子下流地顶他，“别拿我教你的招数对付…啊嗯！操你…唔……”

“但我的确是你手下最优秀的特工，sir。”Thor把胀硬的性器挤进omega饱满的臀缝之间磨蹭，Loki撑着桌面扭头恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我想进来，Daddy……把我吃进去，好不好，嗯？”

特工L皱着眉哼哼，看似默许地放软了腰肢。omega的指节叩了叩桌面，在alpha的性器刚挤进穴口时猛地向后撞了过去。

Thor重心不稳地跌进椅子里，omega的雌穴借着体重尽根吞了下来，alpha猝不及防地抓着前辈的胳膊叫出了声，坐在怀里的人沙哑地哼笑，扭着腰用力坐下去。

“慢点，嘶……唔！”特工H又痛又爽地哆嗦了一下，隐约觉得自己快破功了，赶紧用胳膊勒住omega被顶到鼓起的小腹不让他动。

但这一次，试图挑战权威的特工H依旧一败涂地。

Thor见过Loki在酒吧喝高了跳舞的样子，性感热辣到能点燃黑西装，但如果特工L正吞着他的老二，坐在他的大腿上轻颤着腰胯跳电臀舞……

“半分钟？你创了新纪录。”特工L凉凉地提醒着alpha他有多“快”，逗猫似得挠了挠Thor的下巴，“你玩不过我，babe。”

这大概是Thor人生中最绝望的一次高潮。

特工C依旧热衷于埋伏在前线挖掘八卦，只是在某次和同事发短信时，一打上“daddy”这个词就电脑死机，自己的任务积分也刷刷地往下掉。

“我没这情况啊？”特工H在自己的办公桌后堂而皇之地打瞌睡，听完C的哭诉后当场示范，拿出工作手机给顶头上司发了句daddy，“别瞎说，L怎么可能会为了这么点小事篡改服务器。”

上司缓缓地回了个问号。

“我就说没事，手机还能用啊。”特工H顶着同事诡异的视线回复：没事，发着玩儿。

上司秒回了三个问号。

于是包括特工H的手机在内，他工位上所有联网的电子设备一瞬间全部报废，滋滋地冒出了白烟。

“这是公权私用的官僚主义！”猜测得到验证的特工C痛心疾首，一张乌鸦嘴叭叭地控诉，“总部主管都这个德行，黑衣人迟早会出现叛徒！”

C说对了，他们的冰山主管并不是什么好人，而且像个超级反派那样突然反水当了叛徒。

萨卡星发生战乱，申请避难的高天尊由特工L亲自接待。但他没有说自己被追杀是因为手中掌握的东西，足以毁灭整个星系的宇宙魔方。

作为贴身跟随的精英特工，L不可能对此一无所知。但他替高天尊隐瞒了这件武器的存在，哪怕这会给地球召来灭顶之灾。

那些玩笑般流传的绯闻都成了证据，特工H被剥夺睡眠八十几个小时，从俄罗斯分部来的高级特工轮班审讯着H，试图问出什么能让他们给L定罪的线索。

可是特工H什么都没说，C觉得也许他是真的不知情。H的确是个混世魔王，但也有底线和忠诚。他提起L时眼里的温度和向往让C觉得，这位功勋卓著的前辈是特工H全部的信仰。

只是现在，信仰崩塌了。

“高天尊承诺他会让黑衣人的伟大被全世界铭记，而不再只是籍籍无名的影子。全宇宙都知道黑衣人组织的存在，除了我们付出一生保护的地球。”

C依旧是消息最灵通的那个，他有些不忍心将真相告诉特工H。

“特工L的野心不止于此，他想成为救世主，凌驾于政府、甚至联合国首脑的席位之上。”

“他想成为神。”

可是谁也找不到这个疯狂的叛徒，L太了解黑衣人的战术了，他才是制定这一切的人。

除了特工H，L最优秀的后辈，唯一真正了解他的人。

三个月后，包括H在内的4个特工在缉拿叛徒的任务中被高天尊的雇佣兵重伤，唯一幸存的特工H瞎了右眼，在被抢救回来后的第一句话，就是L的死讯。

他死了，这个黑衣人史上最大的传奇和污点死在了激光枪下，连灰烬都被纽约市的暴雨冲刷殆尽。

重伤的H拒绝退居二线，他的身体里植入了十几根钢钉，甚至有一截脊椎都是高科技材料填补的，经过6个月的复建之后成为了总部的新主管。

“hey，你还好吗？”C也成了高级特工，被实习新人喊着前辈，他在一次任务报告后没有马上离开办公室，“我们周五还是会去打保龄球，如果你也想……”

“我很好，谢谢，特工C。”H坐在办公桌后，机械右眼淡金色的虹膜下，瞳孔随着光阴的变化收缩着，“祝你们玩得开心，别想逃掉任务报告。”

“你才是那个总是拖欠的家伙吧，”C笑嘻嘻地走出了办公室，背上浮起了一层冷汗，“不来最好，每次都是你赢完全场，没意思！”

也许坐进那间办公室的人，最终都会变成一条盘踞在阴影里的毒蛇。

特工C熟悉的那个H已经死了，死在了纽约永不停息的夜雨中，死在了那块不配刻上姓名的墓碑旁。

只有H自己知道，那场血红色的黎明暴雨里，他也同样成了叛徒。

“我是个商人，”高天尊抬手让自己的雇佣兵收枪，缓缓走近伤痕累累的金发特工，“L接受了我的条件，他只是为自己的野心付出代价。”

“我能给你什么？”Thor摇摇欲坠地抱着重伤昏厥的omega，他的同事们牺牲在爆炸的废墟下，而他为了一个叛徒，向造成这一切的仇敌下跪，“让我救他……我要让他活着。”

黑衣人没有姓名，没有牵绊，没有过去，他只剩Loki了。

“我的枪上还缺一颗宝石，”高天尊阴森病态地笑了起来，匕首清脆尖锐地落在Thor的面前，“把你漂亮的蓝眼睛挖给我，怎么样？”

“一言为定，高天尊。”

Thor亲手剜下了自己的右眼，在剧痛中哀嚎着失去了意识。高天尊把他扔进了废墟里，等着黑衣人发现Thor和同伴的尸体，新的叛徒在组织中渗透生根。

只有高天尊的势力能保住Loki的性命，他在安全屋里醒来，被外星雇佣兵看守了6个月才见到第一个人类。

他的小狮子，鬃毛暗淡，像一块霉湿的影子般靠在墙角，俊美的面孔上蜿蜒着一道贯穿眼眶的刀疤。

“你的眼睛呢？”Loki听见自己的声音在发抖，踉跄地下床走过去，想摸一摸那只冰冷的机械眼球，“你原来的那只呢，怎么弄丢了？”

高天尊来“看望”过Loki一次，偏执的收藏家展示着枪柄上的珠宝，尤其是蓝色的那一颗，流光溢彩的极致美丽，仿佛带着生命的温度。

“你是我的，Thor。”Loki摩挲着那道疤痕，指腹和心脏被烫得血肉模糊，“你不能把我的东西弄坏，你不能……”

“我有些疼，”alpha垂着眼帘笑了笑，声带像积了灰的磁带般沙哑，“能抱抱我吗？”

Thor被勒在了omega的怀里，他仰望追随了那么多年的信仰，终于为他流下眼泪。

这就对了，Loki，我要的就是你。

高天尊以为Thor只是用右眼来换特工L的性命，但他也同样是个野心家。

他要从泥泞灰烬里捞起曾经的传奇，让Loki将他视为唯一的希望，将他刻成心里的烙印，甘愿成为Thor新的眼睛，血肉相连着纠缠一生。

“我爱你，Loki……”Thor的温度和心跳几乎让omega沦陷，Loki亲吻那只不再漂亮的眼睛，哽咽着搂住alpha疤痕纵错的身体，在高潮中被温柔地咬破了腺体。

你是我的了，特工L。

7个月后。

Loki调试着纳米材质的束腹带，将隆起的小腹收回劲薄腰线，穿上西装后根本看不出他已经有5个月的身孕。

“你怎么永远都能把领带系得歪歪扭扭。”厨房里正和烤箱较劲的alpha被烫得嗷了一声，Loki快步走过去救场，“又没任务？怎么闲得来烤面包了。”

“新主管知道我原先和你走得近，恨不得让我在办公室里坐到退休。”混了这么久还是“普通特工”的Thor亲昵地蹭了蹭恋人的鼻尖，和Loki肚子里的小家伙说了声早安，“我好不容易帮你弄来的新身份，小心别露馅了。”

“谁像你那么没出息？”omega拉着Thor的领带吻他，Loki原本没想过要孩子，但也许是被标记后提高了受孕率，为了安抚住Thor替自己准备新身份，也就顺其自然地留下了它。

小狮子咕噜着啃咬爱人的脖颈表达不满，被Loki推着下巴躲开。“我还得去调试电子面具，”匆匆转身的omega并没有注意到alpha意味深长的视线，“总部见。”

特工C打着哈欠踩点考勤，等电梯时扭头看了一眼身边面生的新人特工，隐隐觉得这家伙有些熟悉。

“你就是实习特工K？”C上下打量了一番，高挑的棕发omega长相温和普通，一双幽绿的眼睛却无端让人遍体生寒，“记得去主管办公室报道。”

“好，多谢。”特工K慢条斯理地答话，规矩地落后前辈半步走进电梯，“新主管很难相处吗？”

“怎么会，那家伙就是脾气怪了些。”C插着口袋下了电梯，“原先的那个才吓人……唉，还好你来得晚。”

特工K勾着唇点了点头，轻车熟路地走向了办公室。

他倒要看看是谁有那么大的本事，能盖过自己当年的风头。

“请进。”

Thor合上文件，看着omega修长的手推开了门，无懈可击的面具在视线相对的那一刻崩裂。

“你……”Loki后退了半步，震惊地看着半小时前刚和自己吻别的爱人。

七个月的耳鬓厮磨，他以为睡在枕侧的爱人仍旧忠诚温柔，依然被他攥在掌心，被他用甜言蜜语哄着弄来装备和身份，好让自己东山再起。

“欢迎加入黑衣人，特工K。”

年轻的新主管勾了勾唇，机械眼在暗影的那一侧微微收缩焦距，他轻轻叩了叩桌面，笃、笃。

Loki心脏冰凉地撑住门把，腹中的胎儿感受到了alpha父亲的气息，正欢欣地催促着他主动靠近。

“过来跪下，Daddy。”


End file.
